


Firsts

by botiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, For Sasa, Getting Together, I love these dorks, Incredible Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botiot/pseuds/botiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics about some first-time experiences for Iwaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time they met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa/gifts).



> Happy birthday bae!!! <3  
> I know how much you hate birthday's so i've really decided to milk it by writing you some Iwaoi fics. (i know they're not your ultimate otp but i really wanted to write iwaoi and you mentioned you shipped them so i figured what the hell, please just humour me and my self-indulgence ;) )
> 
> These are all sooooo much longer than they were supposed to be I'm so sorry. Also I wrote pretty much all of them quite late at night so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> There may come a day when I write something funny, but for now i'll just let myself spiral even further into a fluffy haikyuu hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is being tormented and Iwa-chan is having none of that shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I totally forgot to mention that they're in like primary school at this point so pretty young

“You’re pathetic.”

“Nobody likes you, you know.”

“Why don’t you just die already?”

Oikawa’s hand clenched against the strap of his bag, staring straight down at the floor so the other boys wouldn’t see the tears welling up in them. They’d ambushed him on his way to class, the humiliation and hurt practically a part of his daily routine since they loved bullying him so much. He knew he should be used to it by now, it’s not like they were particularly creative in their insults, but somehow their words always managed to worm their way into his skull, nagging at the back of his mind throughout the whole day and invading his thoughts in the quiet hours. He supposed that was why they picked on him though, because they knew that their words were definitely going to hit home.

_I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry._

“What, no tears today? Guess we’ll have to up our game.” The leader of the group snickered, swiftly reaching out to pluck Oikawa’s bulky glasses off his nose and hand them to one of his minions. Oikawa watched them with growing horror as they threw the frames around roughly, not even trying to be careful with the delicate lenses. 

“S-stop it!” He protested feebly, earning a hard shove to the chest that smacked his back against the wall and buckled his legs to the floor. He tried to scramble up again, but a heavy foot on his chest pushed him back against the wall and pinned him there, the heel digging painfully into his sternum.

“Shut up, trash like you belongs on the floor.”

_I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t–_

Too late.

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from them in a desperate attempt to hide his tears, but of course, there was no hiding from them.

“Hey look, Trash-kawa’s crying again!”

“Ha! _Crybaby crybaby crybaby_ …” They chanted, and all Oikawa wanted to do was sink into the floor like the trash he was and disappear forever. Inside he was screaming, yelling at himself to do something to stop their taunting, to be brave and stand up for himself…but he couldn’t. He almost laughed at his own cowardice. _These guys are right after all_ , he thought to himself, _I really am pathetic_.

“Cut it out!”

Their chants were interrupted by an angry shout from some distance away, and Oikawa managed to muster enough courage to crack his eyes open and watch the stern-faced, spiky-haired boy march down the corridor towards them.

“You guys are disgusting, teasing him like that! Leave him alone!” He was clearly trembling with rage, hands balled into fists and his mouth set in a furious line. He snatched Oikawa’s glasses back from one of the boys, pushing the minions aside as he made his way over to the leader.

“Come on Iwa-chan~ it’s just a bit of fun~” The boy taunted mockingly, snickering as if he was the biggest genius on Earth. The so-called Iwa-chan was having none of it. He closed the distance between them in a second and hit him right across the face.

_…Huh?_

Oikawa blinked, unsure if his vision was playing tricks on him, but no, there was his tormentor, sprawled on the ground, hand clutching his face, which was a picture of shock and confusion. And there was Iwa-chan, standing tall and powerful, and his _face_ …if looks could kill, Oikawa was fairly sure everyone within a one metre radius of his tormentors would be dead where they stood. He watched as the minions hauled their leader to his feet and scurried off down the corridor – all their fight conveniently having abandoned them – and struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

_Did he just punch someone in the face…for me?..._

Iwa-chan flexed his fist, wincing a little from pain before walking over to Oikawa and offering him an outstretched hand.

“Can you stand?”

It was a while before Oikawa came to his senses enough to take the hand and let him pull him to his feet. Now that there were no bullies around, the other boy seemed shy and a little unsure of what to do, which – coupled with Oikawa’s shock and general nervousness – made for a very long and awkward pause in which Oikawa couldn’t stop staring at the other boy.

He avoided Oikawa’s gaze, face going a little red as he spoke quietly, “Sorry if I startled you. I just hate it when people are mean to other people for no reason.” He glanced sideways at Oikawa, who stared right back with tears still trickling down his face half-heartedly as he took in the boy’s words. _For no reason?...Does that mean I’m not...worthless?..._

“Here.” Iwa-chan held out his glasses with both hands, “They’re a little broken, sorry I couldn’t get to you earlier.”

By now Oikawa’s senses had recovered enough for him to brush his tears away messily and take back his glasses. One the arms was broken and hung limply from the frames, and the lenses were now covered in scratches and grubby fingerprints, one of them even had a small crack along the bottom.

“It’s okay.” He sniffed, “I hate wearing them anyway.”

The boy cocked his head to the side, “So why do you wear them? You can get contacts right?”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but slowly realised that he didn’t have an answer. Why _did_ he wear them?

“I don’t know, I’m just supposed to I guess…” His sentence trailed off as he realised just how stupid that sounded. _Nope, I’m still as pathetic as always_. 

Iwa-chan shrugged, “If you don’t like wearing them then don’t, it’s as simple as that.”

Maybe it was stupid for his spirits to be lifted so much from just that one sentence, but Oikawa didn’t care. He didn’t feel stupid at all as he finally smiled for the first time in a while, and put the glasses in his pocket, forgotten.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Trash-kawa.” Oikawa responded immediately, then fumbled over his words as he tried to correct his mistake, “Ah, no that’s not–, I meant–”

“Come on then Trash-kawa, let’s get you to a bathroom.” He muttered gently, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the corridor towards the boy’s toilets.

“Oikawa!” He spluttered, “My name’s Oikawa.”

“Okay, Trash-kawa.” He retorted. It was somehow different when he said it. When he said it, there was no sneer in his voice or underlying tone of mockery that made Oikawa want to shrink into himself. He said it fondly, like he was greeting a friend. This realisation made a feeling bubble up in his chest, an overwhelming, light feeling, that, in that moment, made him feel like he could take anything those bullies, no, _anyone_ threw at him. Given the tears that were once again flowing down his face, it took him a few more seconds to recognise that feeling as _happiness_. 

“Thank you Iwa-chan.” He said quietly, so quietly he had assumed that the other boy wouldn’t hear, but that wasn’t the case.

His face screwed up into a disapproving frown, “Don’t call me that.” He muttered in frustration, “My name’s Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa giggled, “Okay, Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off really intense i'm sorry, it gets better i promise


	2. The first time they touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan's stressed and Oikawa knows how to comfort him

It was that time of year when the sun was beginning to filter through the clouds, and everything was starting to look brighter and happier, tinged in a soft yellow light. A calm breeze swept through the air, tugging gently at strands of hair and making the trees rustle and shift lazily. The late-afternoon heat made Iwaizumi feel lethargic and sluggish, and he lay nestled in the grass, perfectly content to stay there for as long as possible. He closed his eyes and let himself to drift away from reality a little, allowing his mind to wander and the warmth of the sun to wash over him.

He took a deep breath of fresh air in through his nostrils and slowly let it out. It had been a long time since he’d relaxed by himself like this. He’d been way too stressed lately: trying to balance college applications, exams, as well as regular school and volleyball practice was difficult to say the least. It didn’t help that Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from agonising over every little detail his future life had in store, anxiously worrying over things that were happening months from now instead of focusing on the problems right in front of him.

He sighed heavily, and pushed all those thoughts to the side, he could deal with them later. Right now, all he needed was some peace and quiet…

“Iwa-chan~!!!”

_Fucking hell._

He didn’t move an inch as he heard Oikawa run up the grassy hill towards him, panting a little from the effort.

“What are you doing here Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s playful tone managed to find its way to his ear despite his attempts to block it out.

“Trying to get away from you.” Iwaizumi replied bluntly. Okay, he had to admit, that was half true. Oikawa had this frustratingly relaxed attitude to everything at the moment, and Iwaizumi was afraid he was going to punch something if he heard Oikawa say ‘everything’s going to be okay’ with his perfect smile and sparkling eyes one more time. 

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi could almost hear the pout in his voice.

Iwaizumi made no move to respond, or even acknowledge his presence, which must have irritated Oikawa a little, as he heard the thump of his bag hitting the ground and the soft whisper of clothing rustling with movement as he bent down, “Iwa-chan? What’s wrong.” The tone in his voice had changed. It was less playful now, it wasn’t even irritated, it was more…concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong.” The last thing he needed was Oikawa’s fretting over him. “I’m fine.”

“Liar.” He paused, “Is it about school?”

_Asshole, how do you do that?_

Iwaizumi made an affirmative grunt, offering no more information on the subject. He felt the grass shift slightly beside him as Oikawa lay back next to him, and for a moment there was a peaceful silence as they both just lay there, contemplating life.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Oikawa’s voice was soft, quiet, as if he didn’t want to disturb the thin veil of calm that had surrounded them in the last few minutes. It was so devoid of its usual sarcasm and cockiness that Iwaizumi almost didn’t recognise it.

He stayed silent. If he was honest with himself, he did want to talk to someone, _anyone_. He felt like he’d burst if he bottled it up any longer, and yet he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never open up to anyone, never be vulnerable or weak at any point. It didn’t matter who he was with: his family, his friends, his classmates, he shut himself off from all of them, internalising his pain. He knew how destructive he was being, how dangerous it was for his mental health, but he didn’t know what else to do, it was all he _could_ do.

All at once he felt Oikawa’s arms slip around him in a tight hug, and started, his eyes flinging open as he tried to sit up. “What are you doing? Oi, Trash-kawa, let go of me!”

Oikawa ignored him, tightening his grip even further and keeping Iwaizumi pinned to the ground. He didn’t say anything, which was so strange that Iwaizumi’s movement halted as he realised just how still he was. His head was rested against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his hair splaying out in all directions across his chest as he lay there. It twitched lazily with the wind, the sunlight catching the lighter strands and throwing them into to greater proportion.

“Oikawa?”

No response.

Unsure, Iwaizumi reached a hand to Oikawa’s head, laying it gently atop his soft, brown hair. “Oikawa?” He asked again.

“Everything’s going to be okay.”

He’d heard Oikawa say that so many times within the past month that those words shouldn’t have had any effect on him at all, and yet, lying there, washed in the dying sunlight of a diminishing afternoon, his arms settled around him, his head resting on his chest as if that was where it belonged…It shouldn’t have made any difference whatsoever, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help feeling that this time, somehow, everything really was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's not technically the first time they touched but just go with it


	3. The first time they kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan is so dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is especially long, sorry

Oikawa loved watching Iwa-chan play volleyball.

He was always so serious in real life, but when he was playing volleyball his face lit up with joy, and his eyes burned with a passionate fire. His movements were so fluid and relaxed, almost like a dance as he leapt determinedly around the court, and Oikawa often stood there, entranced, until Iwa-chan yelled at him to practice more. Whenever they played together, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel almost euphoric. After all, there was something about they way they understood each other on the court that he felt no one else could match. Oikawa couldn’t really explain it, but somehow he always knew exactly which toss Iwa-chan needed without signals, and the fact that Iwa-chan would _always_ jump, would _always_ leap into the air without a shred of doubt that Oikawa would send it his way, it was part of the reason he loved volleyball so much.

When Iwa-chan had first suggested joining the club back in middle Oikawa had turned his nose up at it, but eventually went along with it since Iwa-chan seemed so keen. Now, he’d won more ‘best setter’ awards than he could count, and he was captain of a team he loved, all because Iwa-chan had insisted that he wanted to play volleyball. Sometimes Oikawa wondered where they’d be now if they’d joined the football club instead that day, but somehow he could never picture it. No, for them, it would always be volleyball.

They certainly would never have stayed this late to practice for any other club. It was well past eight o’clock and getting late, but Oikawa didn’t want to leave. He never wanted to leave. Losing himself as he pounded the ball to the floor again and again, Iwa-chan always beside him, pushing him to hit harder, move faster, find a new technique, perfect his already well-honed skills. He loved practicing by himself, it was relaxing for him, a way to calm himself down and push all of his worries to the side, but none of that compared to practicing with Iwa-chan.

They were sitting side by side, leaning against the wall of the deserted gym and panting hard after a tough few hours of nothing but volleyball. Neither of them spoke as they recovered their breath and chugged down gulp after gulp of water. Eventually their breathing slowed back to normal, and an aura of calm settled inside the gym. Oikawa glanced at Iwa-chan from the side to see that he had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in slow, rhythmic motions, and a small smile settled on his lips, making him look so peaceful and at rest that Oikawa’s heart stuttered unnecessarily.

He had begun to realise some time ago that he had developed feelings for his best friend that were somewhat stronger than perhaps they should be. He’d ignored it for the most part, mainly because there was no way he was ever going to tell Iwa-chan about how he really felt, since he knew he’d probably break his nose again if he ever found out. That hadn’t stopped him from flirting non-stop with him of course, but Iwa-chan never responded. Sometimes Oikawa wondered if he was just playing dumb or if he actually was as stupid as he seemed.

There were moments though, where Oikawa had to consciously suppress the urges that rose up within him. Like now. Oikawa dragged his eyes over Iwa-chan’s lips, desperately wanting to place them against his own, just to see how it felt. He could do it quickly, Iwa-chan was asleep right now, so if he was quick, he’d never know...

_No, stop it. Control yourself, you idiot. Iwa-chan wouldn’t want that._

But his face…

“Argh goddammit!” Oikawa sighed heavily in frustration, tearing his eyes away from him before he could do something stupid, “You should appreciate what I’m going through for you, considering how much like you Iwa-chan.” He muttered.

“I like you too.”

His already stuttering heart died completely as he turned to see that Iwa-chan was definitely not asleep. In fact, he was wide awake and staring at him innocently, having entirely misunderstood Oikawa’s meaning as per usual.

“I value you very highly as a teammate and a friend you know, even if I do insult you all the time.”

 _You decided to pick_ this _moment to be honest and sincere? So mean Iwa-chan! As if I didn’t already like you more than I should…_

“You do deserve it most of the time though.”

He was too tired to lie. He was so fed up with dancing around his true feelings and keeping them hidden from the one person he didn’t want to hide them from, that he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I wasn’t talking about that kind of ‘like’.”

“…What do you mean?”

Oikawa took a deep breath, “It’s more of a ‘love’ kind of ‘like’.”

“…Huh?”

_Do I have to spell it out for you? Geez Iwa-chan just how dense are you?_

Full of a sudden frustration-fuelled bravery, he turned to face Iwa-chan square on, practically shouting into his face, “I want to go out with you Iwa-chan!”

The other boy just tilted his head to the side, blinking at him and looking utterly perplexed, “We can go and get pork buns after this if you want, but I don’t really get why–”

“Oh my god!” Oikawa yelled.

Unable to stand it anymore, he grabbed Iwa-chan’s shirt and pulled him forwards so that their lips roughly collided with one another. He could taste Iwa-chan’s surprise and relished in it, knowing that he was probably never going to get another opportunity like this again. He had imagined kissing Iwa-chan before, but the reality of it was so much better than anything he could have dreamed. He desperately tried to remember every detail of the kiss, but all he could think about was Iwa-chan, and the _feeling_ that welled up inside him at the sensation of his lips against his own.

He didn’t want it to end, of course he didn’t, but out of consideration for Iwa-chan he pulled himself back, letting go of his shirt and scooting back out of spontaneous-head-butt range. Iwa-chan face seemed frozen in a picture of surprise, and if this had been any other moment he’d have taken a picture to tease him with in the future, but after having almost definitely alienated his best friend forever, he wasn’t in the mood for joking.

“You really are stupid Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled dejectedly.

“What the hell did you say asshole?!” Iwa-chan roared, leaping upon Oikawa and pinning him to the ground before he could even think about running away. “You’d better not have called me stupid for not realising that you’ve had a crush on me this whole time!”

Oikawa stuggled under Iwa-chan’s bulk, “It doesn’t matter, I know you don’t feel that way, so just let me–”

He words were were cut off abruptly by Iwa-chan pressing his lips against Oikawa’s, and this time it was him who was caught by surprise. He just lay there, staring at Iwa-chan’s closed eyes and trying to suppress the feeling that rose up in him at the touch of his lips once again. He desperately wanted this to be real, for him to really be as serious about this as he was, but that small trace of doubt kept him from kissing back.

When Iwa-chan pulled back he seemed to be considering something. He kept his eyes closed in an expression of such intense concentration that Oikawa didn’t have the courage to interrupt. He focused on slowing his heartbeat instead, which turned out to be nearly impossible given the anxiety that swamped him.

_Oh god, he hates me now doesn’t he? He’s never going to talk to me again. Shit why did I have to kiss him? I’ve ruined everything–_

“Alright, I’ve decided.” Iwa-chan said, letting go of Oikawa and sitting back, looking incredibly satisfied with himself. “Oikawa, I’ll go out with you.”

“…Excuse me?”

“So…yeah…I was really surprised when you…uh…confessed…” His face was growing redder by the second, and Oikawa had a sudden urge to laugh.

“You’re so articulate Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up Trash-kawa, I’m trying to be nice here.” He cleared his throat and tried again, “As I was saying, I was surprised, but then I thought about you…and how I feel about you…and how it feels when I kiss you…and I decided that I want to try it…if that’s okay with you.”

Oikawa was so overwhelmed he hardly knew what to do. He just sat there, filled with undeniable happiness and excitement as he let Iwa-chan’s words sink in. He opened and closed his mouth what must have been a hundred times before finally stammering out, “O-of course it’s okay, I-I mean…you know…I…well…”

“You’re so articulate Trash-kawa.”

Oikawa shot him a glare as he tried to recover his usual composure. It took him a moment, but he finally pulled up that grin that he knew Iwa-chan hated, “So, we’re boyfriends now.” He said sweetly.

He saw Iwa-chan’s mouth droop, and he clambered to his feet and began to walk away from him, “Yeah, I guess.”

Oikawa followed him, throwing his arms around those strong shoulders like he’d wanted to do so many times before, “We get to be all lovey-dovey and make everyone else uncomfortable by giving each other unnecessary PDAs.”

“…No PDAs, unless you want a punch in the face instead of a kiss.”

“Fine, fine.” He tightened his grip around Iwa-chan, “Can I call you ‘darling’ then?”

“Just you try it asshole.” Iwa-chan growled.

Oikawa laughed, the overwhelming sensation of being with the person he loved the most filling him up and making him feel light, euphoric. He buried his face into Iwa-chan's shoulder, breathed in his comforting scent, and tried not to burst into tears as he lost himself in the perfection of the moment. 


	4. The first time they said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally 'fess up

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi froze in the middle of his mouthful. He could feel the ketchup dribbling down his chin, and his burger falling apart in his hands, but he only had eyes for Oikawa. His boyfriend blinked gently in surprise as he registered what he just said, warm, chocolate eyes growing wide before darting away in embarrassment. His hands fiddled with an empty ketchup packet as he tried to stammer out what could have been an explanation or an apology, Iwaizumi wasn’t listening. He was captivated. He watched as Oikawa’s face grew redder, the blush spreading all the way to his ears. He watched his mouth twist into shapes and his eyes – those beautiful eyes – glance hurriedly all over the grubby fast-food restaurant they were in, avoiding his gaze.

“Oikawa.” He interrupted the other boy’s stream of babble, “Look at me.”

He obliged, albeit slowly. He practically had to drag his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s, and when they eventually did he could see the vulnerability shining through. “You don’t have to say it back, I was just looking at you, and thinking about us and…” He took a deep breath, “I’m pretty sure I love you Iwa-chan.”

His smile wasn’t the same as his usual smirk. Normally he’d keep his eyes open and stare Iwaizumi right in the eyes as he smiled like a fucking model on purpose. This was different. He looked down at his hands this time, his cheeks tinged a soft red colour and his mouth lifting effortlessly at the corners into a small, _shy_ smile. Suddenly all Iwaizumi could see was the small, snivelling kid he’d met all those years ago, and he couldn’t help thinking how utterly _adorable_ he looked in that moment. That asshole, there was no way he was looking as cute as that and getting away with it.

He dropped his forgotten burger and took Oikawa’s face in his hands instead, leaning forward to place a gentle whisper of a kiss on his lips. He pulled back so their noses were just millimetres apart, looking Oikawa right in those stunning eyes as he said, with all the sincerity he could muster, “I love you too.”

And he meant it. No matter how much Oikawa pissed him off, he was always the first person Iwaizumi would think about. It wasn’t just his looks either. He was handsome, of course, Iwaizumi was definitely not going to deny that he found Oikawa so damn attractive sometimes he was hardly able to control himself, but he was in love with more than that. He was in love with the part of him that could never turn down any of the gifts he was given by his adoring fans for fear of offending them, who made sure he appreciated their creativeness before politely taking his leave. He was in love with the side of him that never gave up or lost hope, that was devoted to his friends and went all out in everything he did, always reaching for the top and convinced he was going to make it. He was in love with _so_ much more than a just pretty face.

Almost immediately Oikawa’s lips smashed back on his in a long, tender kiss. They stayed connected for longer than was strictly necessary, and much longer than Iwaizumi was willing to admit. It felt so good to have Oikawa against him like that, soft lips settled on his own and his _hands_. They were always moving, roaming along his neck, his cheeks, his chest, his touch leaving Iwaizumi’s skin cold, desperate for more. Not that he’d ever tell Oikawa that.

_This…this is what I want._

He didn’t want to break apart, but sadly, breathing was important. As they both panted and recovered their breath, Iwaizumi couldn’t help thinking how glad he was that they’d decided to sit in a semi-private booth instead of in the main body of the restaurant. He hoped no one had heard him, how long had they even been kissing? He’d been too lost in Oikawa to pay attention. Iwaizumi frowned inwardly at how cheesy that sounded, but it wasn't as if it wasn't true...

He glanced back at Oikawa to see that he was now sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably, his sleeves dabbing at his cheeks in an attempt to stop the flow of tears.

“Wow, is it that rare for you to get a compliment?” Iwaizumi said sarcastically, his pink cheeks giving away his true feelings. How was it that he could look attractive even whilst crying?

“S-Shut up, I cry when I’m happy okay?” He sniffed, “Besides, you’re the one with ketchup all over your chin.”

Iwaizumi kicked his leg under the table, crossly wiping the stain away with a napkin before glaring at Oikawa. He just laughed through his tears, and Iwaizumi noticed how the water made his eyes sparkle and the red on his cheeks shine brightly like a precious jewel. Oikawa quickly brushed a hand through his hair to keep the bangs out of his eyes and Iwaizumi drew in a sharp intake of breath as his mind slowly came to a very terrifying conclusion.

He was completely and utterly smitten with this asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: haikyup


End file.
